ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Snelfu
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Snelfu! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:Paramount-tv75.jpg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Defiant (Talk) 08:41, June 29, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Point of View, Images Please note that Memory Alpha's primary point of view is that of a character inside the fictional Star Trek universe. What you added to Mission: Impossible breaks this point of view (and is non-canon) as well. Please see MA:POV for more information. Thanks.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) In addition, please note that this is the Star Trek wiki, and as such images should be relevant to Star Trek in some manner.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for pointing that out. That was a definite oversight on my part and I appreciate your letting me know about it. I have got a lot more to learn in that regard. Thank you again and keep up the good work. 15:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Forgive the lateness of my reply. Un-Block This Person, Please I want you to un-block Nevadabell on Logopedia! And please ban these users: Tltgbjj and Huitao. Reason: those users spam news articles like: "Celebrating the Fundamental Spirit of America -- and Honoring Those Who Defend It". 20:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks for your concern, but this is not the venue to ask for requests like that. Besides, they were already blocked for their behavior. If you have a complaint, send it through Logopedia's servers. They will need 3 specific reasons why Nevadabell should be let back in. Thank you. Snelfu (talk)